Herbalism
Herbalism provides a series of benefits tied to vegetables in the minecraft universe, improved healing from some food, extra effects on seeds, and improved harvesting or every kind of plant (and mushrooms, which technically are not plants). Healing When McMMO is installed, Bread and Mushroom Stew will heal proportionally to your Herbalism level. This is not exactly the case anymore, because in 1.8 food bars are now used. Ability and Sub-Ability ; Green Terra : Herbalism has the Green Terra ability, which allows the herbalist to automatically succeed at green thumb checks by clicking with the hoe on the desired block while the ability is active, as long as the player has seeds in his inventory. It also grants a chance for x3 drops when harvesting plants. It can be activated when right-clicking with a hoe equipped. ; Green Thumb : Green Thumb is a sub-ability that can be activated using seeds, however it differs from Green Terra as the effect can fail, and the Seeds will be consumed whenever it is attempted, regardless of success or failure. It has different effects when used on different blocks. ; Passive * When collecting fully-grown wheat, there is a chance to instantly re-plant the wheat. The wheat will start in a certain stage based on the herbalism level. Seeds aren't required. ** Level 0 - 199 will sometimes randomly produce a stage 0 wheat. Level 200 - 399 will sometimes randomly produce a stage 1 wheat. It will keep on increasing every 200 levels * When seeds are used on dirt or cobblestone, the block has a chance to instantly become grassy or mossy, respectively with the chance of it working increasing each Herbalism level. Drop Rate The drop rate on the Herbalism Skills is affected only by the skill level. The percent chance to get double drops rises as the skill rises, at 0.1% per skill level. Type /herbalism in-game to see your drop rate. Experience Table Trivia *When harvesting sugarcane you get 30 exp per section it does not matter if you break the top section then the middle section or if you just break the middle section you will still get the same amount of exp. *Currently, Herbalism is the only Skill to have a sub-ability, but that is set to change in the future... *Planting and recollecting pumpkins used to be the fastest way to level up. *One of the quickest ways to level up currently is to create a large sugar cane farm. Go around collecting sugar canes in a large enough circle (or rectangle) and you never have to stop. *Another best way to level is to create rows of sugarcane 25 long. Repeat each row, remembering to alternate between sugarcane and water. Using a 25 by 25 layout, you should be able to go through then run to the beginning and keep going. Add more rows if needed. The square and rectangle method is perhaps not as viable, due to its large size -- rows are much easier and more effective. *As of 1.0.0 mushrooms no longer spread infinately but they will spread within a 9x9 area of the source mushroom. Category:Skills Category:PvE